1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information storage and display systems, and more particularly, to video display systems that record information relating to video programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video recording systems provide the capability of concurrently recording incoming broadcast audiovisual data using hard disk drive technology and playing back previously recorded audiovisual data. A digital video recording system receives incoming broadcast audiovisual data from the output interface of a set-top box configured to receive the broadcast audiovisual data from a service provider, such as a cable or satellite television system. The output of the digital video recording system is then transmitted to a display device, such as a television. Such set-top boxes typically have only one input interface that receives the broadcast audiovisual data and one output interface that transmits the broadcast audiovisual data. In response to commands from the user, the digital video recording system transmits to the display device either the incoming broadcast audiovisual data from the set-top box or the previously recorded audiovideo data.
Set-top boxes are configured to receive electronic program guide (EPG) information from the service provider to provide broadcast scheduling information to the user. EPG information typically includes the title and broadcast times for the scheduled broadcast programs on each channel for a span of days, e.g., the next two weeks. In addition, the EPG information may include other information of potential interest to a user, such as the program genre, cast and director, brief synopsis, etc.
Typically, the EPG information is transmitted by the service provider to the set-top box over the same input line as is the broadcast audiovisual data. The EPG information is typically sent in a “carousel” configuration, in which, for example, the broadcast schedules for each day of the next two weeks are transmitted sequentially. Once the full two-week schedule has been transmitted, the cycle begins again, including any updated information, thereby continually providing the set-top box with up-to-date EPG information. The set-top box is configured to recognize the EPG information, extract it from the incoming data, and store a portion of the EPG information to resident random-access memory (RAM). In response to commands from the user, the set-top box displays the EPG information on the television in a format determined by the service provider.
Known digital video recording systems provide broadcast scheduling information to either the user or resident software programs via a modem that is configured to receive EPG information from an external source. For example, the digital video recording system includes an internal modem that is connected to a telephone line in order to make periodic (e.g., daily) phone calls to an affiliated provider to receive updated EPG information, which is then stored on an internal hard disk drive and used to provide broadcast scheduling information at later times. These periodic connections to the affiliated provider may also be used to transmit software updates to the digital video recording system, and are a potential conduit of advertising information from the affiliated provider to be displayed to the user.
In addition to utilizing a different source of EPG information than the service provider, such digital video recording systems are currently configured to utilize their own format for the display of EPG information to the user, which is typically different from the format used by the service provider for displaying EPG information. Also, while the user is viewing the EPG information, the digital video recording system is in control of the information being displayed to the user, thus taking this control from the broadcaster or service provider.